Overheard Conversations
by almister12
Summary: David and Mary Margaret listen in when Killian and Emma are having "the talk".


"Well, baby Neal's asleep," Emma said, exhaustedly. She trudged her way over to the loveseat and fell down into the cushion, cuddling next to Killian. "I swear, that boy purposefully stays up late when we're here."

"Aye, but it's solely because the young prince loves being around his sister," he responded. Once Emma settled into a position she felt comfortable in, Killian started brushing her golden hair through his fingers. She leaned her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat, and he kissed her temple before resting his own head upon hers.

The two sat on the couch for a while, enjoying the loft's silence now that the child was asleep. Killian was the one to first break the quietness. "Can we talk?" he asked, and Emma felt his heart rate increase against her cheek.

She froze in her spot against Killian, not wanting to look at him. "Sure," Emma answered, a curious and insecure lump forming in her throat. "What's up?" She tried to ask coolly, but Emma knew she was unsuccessful.

Killian swallowed before lifting his hand away from her and starting to rub the spot right behind his ear. "I'm unsure how to ask this…" He shifted below Emma, averting his eyes from the woman lying on top of him.

Emma finally sat up and scooted away from him slightly. "What is it?" Her voice cracked at the end, and Killian immediately reached for her hand, holding it as if to tell her not to worry.

_David and Mary Margaret came back into the loft early. They were silent as they entered the apartment, and once they saw the two babysitters on the couch cuddled together, Mary Margaret smiled at David. She put her index finger up over her mouth, telling him to stay quiet, and they went to hide behind a wall._

"_We can't watch them!" David whispered._

"_We didn't get to do this when she was a teenager. We're doing this!" Mary Margaret insisted. David, always giving in, peeked his head out so he could watch the two people on the couch, listening to the conversation._

"What are we?" Killian asked.

Emma's breath hitched. "Um… I don't really know."

"Do you not think the fact that neither of us know what we are is something we need to talk about?" He wasn't looking at her anymore, and Emma sighed as she started rubbing her thumb against his palm.

Emma opened her mouth before closing it again, no words escaping her mouth. Upon instinct, she leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. Emma was disappointed to see that Killian did not respond with his usual zeal. Feeling mildly rejected, she found her way back into her original position. "Okay, let's talk." Emma agreed, taking his hand and encouraging him to start brushing her hair again.

Killian took a deep breath. "How do you see us?"

Emma felt like she took minutes to figure out the specific words she wanted to say. "I like being around you," she started, slowly. "And I appreciate all that you do for me." Emma lifted her head up so she could give Killian a sly look. "And I won't lie, you are great in bed."

Killian chuckled. "Aye, you tend to tell me that all the time."

_David started to walk forward, his hands fisting, but Mary Margaret held a hand out in front of him, giving him a look that said, "Don't you dare take one step further". _

_He huffed, mouthing, "I don't want to hear about it!" before sliding back into his old position._

Emma took a deep breath. "It scares me how much I care about you, Killian."

"Why is that, Love?"

"Every guy in my life always leaves me. Neal, Graham, August… Even my own father sent me away."

_David's lip began to tremble as his face fell. Mary Margaret had to reach out and hug him, wiping away his tears. "It's okay," she whispered. "She's forgiven you."_

"_It doesn't matter if she's forgiven me or not. The mere fact that she mentioned it means she will never look at me with complete trust…" He shook his head, standing up. "I don't want to hear anymo—" But, before David could finish his thought, he began to listen in to how Killian was responding._

"Your father only sent you through that portal to give you your best chance. He's a courageous man, I don't think I could ever do that." Killian started rubbing her arm. "I'm quite envious of your father, actually."

"And why is that?"

"He's the bravest man I've ever met, and I've met a lot of men in my 300 years," he said, as if it was simply a fact. "It would be an honor to be half as brave as he."

_Mary Margaret smiled, turning her face to look at David. His eyes, still filled with tears from Emma's confession, softened. "See? He'd defend you to the moon and back. He cares about you." Mary Margaret squeezed his arm. "You're lucky to have a friend like him."_

"You are as brave as he is," Emma responded. "You followed me down that portal and fight all evils that come to this god forsaken town." She leaned up and started to kiss him.

Killian pulled away almost instantly. "Flattery and seduction are not going to change the topic of discussion." He smiled lightly, giving Emma another little peck before staring at him intently.

Emma's face dropped, hoping that had been the end of it. "Okay… Well, how would you define our relationship?"

Killian swallowed. "I haven't felt like I do about you for nearly 300 years, and it frightens me that I might care for you this much. I don't want to give anyone a reason to hurt you.

What Zelena did to me, to my lips? She did that to hurt _**you**_, not me. If people knew how much I treasure you, I'm afraid they may hurt you to get to me." Killian shook his head. "And if I mean even half as much to you as you mean to me, I'm worried they'll try to manipulate you. I don't want something to happen to you because of me, of us."

_David was now pressing his ear right against the door. If it had been a different couple – one that his daughter was not involved in – he would be rooting for the pair. What this man was declaring for this woman mirrors anything and everything he could say about Mary Margaret. The man in this relationship clearly loved the woman._

_Mary Margaret was watching David listen intently. Her heart fell apart at that moment. She has always been so hard on Killian, not believing a fearsome pirate was good enough for her only daughter. But the words he was saying to her? Nothing Charming could say would ever match this man's words more clearly._

_David's hand reached out and held his wife's, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Mary Margaret's eyes fluttered as they listened in to the rest of the conversation._

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Killian admitted. "I don't know what I'd do if I was the reason you got hurt."

She reached her hand up and forced his face back at her. "Nothing can hurt us if I have anything to do with it." After what he'd been saying, she was finally as committed to the conversation as he was.

"You can't promise something like that…" Killian's voice cracked, a slight pink tint of embarrassment etched across his cheeks. "You're the savior—"

"Which is the reason nothing will happen to us. Killian, you need to listen to me. As long as you're next to me, as long as you're still fighting alongside me, I have no doubt we will succeed. I have no doubt we will have a long future together."

"So you see a future with me?" Killian focused on her face, studying her every movement.

Emma's eyes widened suddenly. "I guess I do." Her words hung around the room. She had never consciously thought about a long-term future with Killian. However, now that the words slipped from her mouth, Emma realized that there was some part of her that knew they were in it for the long run. She nodded curtly. "I see a future with you."

_Mary Margaret turned to face her husband, cupping his chin before standing on her toes to kiss him. "Our daughter wouldn't have been able to say something like that when we met her three years ago."_

_David looked deep into his wife's eyes. "I wonder how he got her to be so vulnerable…"_

_Mary Margaret smiled before turning back to listen to the dwindling conversation. "He got under her skin," she said as she reached her hand back, blindly swinging for his hand, knowing that David would make sure she found it. "Just like you got under mine."_

"I see a future with you, too." Killian grinned at Emma, putting his finger under her face and using his thumb to stroke her chin.

"Does that answer your question?" Emma asked, hope filled in her eyes. "Or, at least for where we are right now?"

"Aye, Love." Killian leaned over and started kissing Emma, the two shifting so they could be ask close to each other as possible.

_When Emma let out a small moan, David slapped his hands over his ears. Mary Margaret giggled as she walked back to the door, opening it and slamming it closed just enough to let the couple know they were home, but not enough to wake their sleeping son upstairs. She made a show of clacking her heels on the floor, gesturing David to do the same. He rolled his eyes before obliging._

"We're home!" Mary Margaret yelled. As David and Mary Margaret began rounding the corner, Emma and Killian were on opposite ends of the coach, Emma running her hand through her hair to fix how messy Killian had left it, and Killian was nonchalantly looking at his hook, a little **too** interested in the curve.

"How was your date?" Emma asked, slightly out of breath. "Neal's been sleeping for about a half hour."

David opened his mouth to respond before closing it without saying a word, walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing the closest alcoholic beverage and taking a big swig. Mary Margaret walked over to where Killian and Emma were sitting and sat in a chair across from them. "It was much needed. Thanks for babysitting."

Killian's eyes darted to the prince. "Please excuse me for a moment." He bowed to Mary Margaret and Emma while he stood up, Emma rolling her eyes and Mary Margaret grinning from ear to ear.

Killian stood across from David, watching him take another drink. "So, Mate… How much did you hear?"

David choked on his drink, spitting a bit onto the counter. "We just got back."

Killian leaned down on the island's countertop. "Your lips say one thing, but your eyes and voice say another." Killian gave his friend a sarcastic smile. "I have all the time in the world."

David took a final sip "I heard… Enough." He admitted, refusing to look into the pirate's eyes. "She's my daughter, and you're the only one, other than Mary Margaret and Henry, who has ever gotten through to her." David finally looked at him. "Please take care of her."

"As long as she'll have me, you have nothing to worry about." Killian started scratching behind his ear before sneaking a look at Emma, watching her talk enthusiastically with her mother.

David patted his shoulder twice. "That sounds like that it'll be a very long time."

Killian smiled, still watching her as she laughed at something Mary Margaret said. "Aye, I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It never says in the story that CS is greater than Snowing, I made sure of it. The specific wording I chose was to illustrate that the things Killian were saying to Emma mirrored the things that David says to Mary Margaret. I wanted to show that CS is as strong of a relationship as Snowing. Also, I 100% believe that Emma will never forget that David sent her away as a baby, even though she has _clearly_ forgiven him. Her psychological problems originally stem from David leaving her, and I refuse to listen to people saying she doesn't have those feelings within her.


End file.
